Apenas um refém
by Doomina
Summary: Se você também ficou imaginando o que ocorreu quando Hermione e Ron foram chamados para a segunda tarefa no 4º livro da série, aqui está uma remota possibilidade.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o Amigo Secreto da sessão sidekick, cujo tema era "Missing Moment". Se você também ficou imaginando o que ocorreu quando Hermione e Ron foram chamados para a segunda tarefa no 4º livro da série, aqui está uma remota possibilidade.

_**Aviso:** Esta fic não foi revisada._

* * *

**Apenas um refém**

por Doomina

* * *

_para a minha secreta Honey G..._

* * *

Caminhávamos em silêncio pelo corredor até a sala de Mcgonagall, um tanto preocupados com o motivo por ela ter nos chamado. Será que levaríamos uma bronca por tentar ajudar Harry com a segunda tarefa? Ou seria algo pior? Não que eu conseguisse pensar em outro motivo para levar uma bronca, mas Hermione parecia tensa demais para a primeira possibilidade que me ocorreu. Poderia até perguntar a ela, porém, desde a briga após o baile de inverno, só conversávamos quando era extremamente necessário. No caso, ajudar Harry com a segunda tarefa era importante, daí a trégua para trocar opiniões na biblioteca.

Finalmente alcançamos a porta fechada da sala de Mcgonagall, ao qual Hermione bateu antes de me lançar um novo olhar preocupado. Ouvimos a voz da professora nos chamando para entrar e obedecemos. Havia quatro cadeiras em frente à mesa dela e duas delas estavam ocupadas por Cho Chang e uma garota loira cujos cabelos me traziam lembranças constrangedoras demais para relatar aqui. Tentei não corar enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim e me sentava onde Mcgonagall indicava com a mão direita.

- Bom, acredito que estão se perguntando o porquê foram convocados a minha sala esta noite... – todos acenaram de leve, sem desviar o olhar da professora. – A verdade é que vocês são peças cruciais para a realização da segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo e sendo assim, farão parte dela amanhã.

Hermione me olhou confusa e as mesmas expressões estampavam o rosto de Cho e garotinha loira, que com certeza tinha algum parentesco com Fleur. Mcgonagall tirou quatro frascos com um líquido azul marinho de uma gaveta e colocou em frente de cada um, continuando a explicação.

- No ovo coletado na primeira tarefa, cada campeão encontrou um enigma que envolve resgatar algo que lhe foi tirado do fundo do lago. Vocês devem beber esta poção para adormecer e então os sereianos os transportaram até o local em segurança e sem qualquer efeito colateral após o salvamento e despertar.

- Mas eu não sei nadar. – disse a garotinha loira com a voz tremendo.

- Não se preocupe com isso, você vai estar inconsciente e não vai sentir nada. – ela a tranqüilizou brevemente com um olhar – Como se estivesse dormindo, está bem?

A garota encolheu os ombros e acenou positivamente. Foi a vez de Cho se manifestar, erguendo a mão na altura do ombro apenas.

- Sim, Srta. Chang.

- Por que nós?

- No enigma é dito que os campeões sentirão muito a falta do que lhes foi tirado e isso os motivará a se empenhar mais na tarefa. A Sra. DeLacour é irmã mais nova da campeã de Beauxbatons, a senhorita (ela apontou para Cho) acompanhou o Sr. Diggory ao baile, então suponho que...

- Professora? – interrompi-a antes de terminar, com uma nota de indignação na voz – Por que Harry tem dois reféns?

- Ron... – chamou Hermione baixinho quando todas as demais me olharam confusas. Notei suas bochechas coradas e continuei fitando a professora com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O que foi? Nós dois somos amigos dele, não é?

- Ron, para. – sibilou Hermione, mas eu mal podia ouvir sua voz.

A maneira como Mcgonagall olhou para ela e depois para mim foi muito estranha, era como se ela lamentasse ter que me responder, mas o fez assim mesmo.

- Naturalmente Sr. Weasley, vocês dois são amigos do Sr. Potter, mas acredito que a Srta. Granger também é amiga do campeão da Durmstrong.

- Krum escolheu a Hermione de refém? – quase me levantei, tamanha a raiva que senti naquele momento.

- Ele não a escolheu e isso não vem ao caso agora, Sr. Weasley. – ela abriu outra gaveta e puxou quatro pacotes, colocando-os ao lado dos pequenos frascos da poção de adormecer que jaziam intocados – Vocês devem vestir essas roupas antes de tomar a poção e já estamos atrasados – ela consultou o relógio na parede – Vocês têm quinze minutos.

Com um aceno da varinha, ela fez duas portas se materializarem na parede da sala e acenou para seguirmos até ela, avisando que as meninas deveriam entrar na da esquerda. Hermione foi a primeira a se levantar, mas demorou em apanhar o seu pacote e a poção, tanto que quando começou a andar em direção à porta, Chang e irmã de Fleur já tinham passado por ela.

Fui a último a entrar pela porta, notando que ela havia me levado diretamente ao banheiro masculino do primeiro andar. Larguei o pacote sobre a pia e comecei a me despir rapidamente, ainda sem tirar a imagem de Krum salvando Hermione no lago da cabeça. Quero dizer, ela faria realmente alguma falta para ele? Quase derrubei o frasquinho num acesso de raiva, enquanto enfiava minha cabeça pela gola da camisa que acabara de vestir.

Olhei-me no espelho, sentindo o tecido impermeável e grosso daquela roupa pinicar um pouco minha pele. Coçei o braço e a cabeça em seguida. De repente, algo me ocorreu. Sim. Pelo menos Harry sentiria mais a _minha_ falta do que da Hermione e isso era, de certa forma, um alívio saber. Mas e Krum? Por que aquele troglodita tinha que sentir tanto a falta da Hermione a ponto de ela ser escolhida como sua refém? O que ela estaria pensando sobre isso, afinal? Será que eles continuariam juntos? Será que... Hermione e Krum, namorados?

Não. Por Merlin, não.

Eu sabia muito bem que se fosse um campeão, ela com certeza seria a coisa que eu mais sentiria falta se perdesse. Infelizmente, eu era apenas um refém e devia tomar logo a poção para dormir, já que Mcgonagall estava batendo na porta do banheiro, mandando eu me apressar.

Fiz força para esquecer aquela raiva momentânea enquanto lembrava que no fim do semestre, Krum partiria de volta à sua escola e tudo seria como antes. Então ergui o frasquinho com a poção para a minha imagem refletida no espelho sobre a pia e dei uma piscadela antes de brindar.

"Ao fim do Torneio Tribruxo e ao futuro campeão, Harry."

_E que Krum fique em último lugar._ Esse foi o último pensamento que me ocorreu antes da poção surtir efeito sobre mim.


End file.
